womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Maud Mulder
Margot Maud Mulder ( Nijmegen , November 17 1981 ) is a Dutch singer and hockey star , living in Amsterdam . She was known for her participation in the second series of American Idol , where she eventually finished second. Mulder field hockey at the first ladies of NMHC Nijmegen . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Musical career **1.2 Other activities **1.3 Personal life *2 Discography **2.1 Albums **2.2 Singles *3 External link Biography [ edit ] Mulder is the second daughter of Theo father and mother Mary. Mulder grew up in the Weezenhof in Nijmegen. After her primary school she went to the Stedelijk Gymnasium Nijmegen , where she graduated in 2001. Later she studied at the Academy of Popular Music in Hilversum and later Psychology at the University of Nijmegen (started, not finished). As of August 2009, she followed the Master Sport Management at the Johan Cruyff University , which she completed in 2010. [1] Mulder had, prior to her singing career, a career in sports. They field hockey at the highest level in the Rabo league with her club NMHC Nijmegen . There she played with her sister, Eefke , who was also Dutch international. Mulders field position is striker. In 2001, she won the "Golden Stick", the players of the league standings as selected by the coaches of the leaguers. In 2010 , they stopped at Nijmegen. In youth she played at ZOW and Union . Mulder also played for the Juniors. [2] Musical career [ edit ] For Idols Mulder had singing lessons at the Lindenberg in Nijmegen . When Mulder at the talent in the RTL program Idols 2 (2003-2004) finished second (behind winner Boris Titulaer ) she was immediately offered a contract with record company BMG . After that time they performed a lot. One of the highlights was its contribution to four concerts by Rene Froger in the Amsterdam Arena , where she sang a solo and a duet with Froger. After Idols Mulder presented himself as Dutch singer. Her first single , "As you look at me," appeared in late 2004 and was written by John Ewbank . The song was also the theme song for the movie Floris of Jean van de Velde . Mulder reached her first single, the third in the Dutch Top 40 . End of 2004, Mulder received the award for most popular Dutch singer 2004. On her first album "Wait for Me" , which appeared in March 2005, she sang include a duet with Frank Sinatra . For this song came specially the Frank Sinatra once again gathered. Also Xander Buisonjé Mulder has written a song on this album: "He" . In 2003, Mulder had already sung on Xander's hit single "I see" . After the release of her first album, the public interest in Mulder collapsed. They still brought the song "Because you stay with me" from that already been addressed by Marco Borsato was recorded, but that was not a big hit. However, the performances just went through. They also brought the single "You" off. Mulder was part of the occasional band Artists for Asia in January 2005 with the single "If you can do something" a No. 1 hit released in favor of the victims of the tsunami disaster in Asia on Boxing Day 2004. Mulder kept in the autumn of 2005, along with musical star Bastiaan Ragas (the "Dommelsch Double Dutch" series) a number of concerts, which they brought into Dutch translated popduetten accompaniment. Mulder also sang the song "Everything must change" during the concert "Greetings From Nijmegen, a tribute to Nina Simone "on November 29, 2005 in the context of 2000 years of Nijmegen. The concert was to promote the eponymous CD on which she was told. Same number On March 12, 2006 Mulder took part in the National Song Festival in Amsterdam . Here they had a chance to represent Netherlands at the 51th Eurovision Song Contest , which was found in Athens, held in May 2006 to be allowed to go. Because of the international competition she sang three English-language songs, the songs I'm Alive (Ladida) , Without Your Love and One More Try . The first two songs were written by Mulders fixed composers and lyricists, the third song came from the so-called open enrollment. The judges ruled that her songs were too much like previous Dutch (little success) entries, which they would be for the Eurovision Song Contest. Unsuitable Mulder was also not in good voice on this night and then finished as the third and last time. The televotende audience they got 13% of the vote, slightly less than rock band Behave and well behind winner Treble . As a result, she then lost her recording contract with BMG , because they had said that Mulder could retain if they won the festival this alone. On March 24, 2007 Mulder sang the Dutch national anthem , the Wilhelmus , prior to the European Championship qualifying match Netherlands - Romania in stadium De Kuip in Rotterdam . On September 22, 2007 the song was "So we she" single. This song was a duet with Erik Hulzebosch and was also on his album. Since 2007, Mulder ambassador for Intermobiel Foundation. Mulder also wrote lyrics for songs of Children for Children , and the girl group Kiss . In April 2008 Mulder sang before the start of Kids Sports News a specially written number. In 2008 she also spoke to the children 's happiness a bokmuis in. She was also in 2008 ambassador for the foundation Netherlands Positive. Other activities [ edit ] *In the autumn of 2006, Mulder took part in Stars dancing on the ice , an ice dance competition on TV, broadcast by SBS 6 . Together with its partner, the Russian Alexander Svetchnikov , she took on 10 other famous Dutch . The program was presented by Gerard Joling and Nance . The jury spoke highly of her performance and gave regularly score of "10". Mulder ended up 1 time in the skate-off, but won it in the nick of Annamarie Thomas . A week later she received too little text -to vote through to the final round and finished in third place. Jody Bernal and Hein Vergeer competed for the victory, Vergeer won in the end. *In 2007, Mulder also participated in the Talpa television program Celebrity Poker . She fell in the first round off. On August 14, 2007 Mulder wrote a preliminary round of the Partypoker.net: Dutch Open tournament in her name, including the final on October 23, 2007 was broadcast on Veronica. These final in London , where she took on five poker professionals, was won by her. This she earned 50,000 euros. [3] For Veronica did Mulder report of various poker tournaments where she was sometimes present as a participant. *On Net 5 Mulder presented in the 2007/08 season the hockey program Euro Hockey League in which the matches to the Euro Hockey League central. *In 2008, Mulder was the role of Little Red Riding Hood play in the same new musical which premiered in October 2008. She also wrote for the musical the song "My Heart" . [4] *In the theater season 2010/11 Mulder played alongside Geert Hoes a leading role in the musical Puss . This musical was produced by Van Hoorn Events & Theatre Productions and was premiered on October 16, 2010. [5] In 2012, she starred in the children's musicals Thomas the Tank Engine and Sleeping Beauty . [6] Personal life [ edit ] Mulder has a daughter with her boyfriend. [6] Discography [ edit ] Albums [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] Category:1981 births Category:Women's music